


In the Place of Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Crack Relationships, Don't Judge Me, Ever - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Multi, No Kids - Freeform, So much death, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, Zombiestuck, kids don't show up, shit happens, vriskat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska had been abandoned and guilty for the longest time, her dyed hair slowly showing off that disgustingly bright blonde hair. <br/>The albino kid was her only friend now. Karkat Vantas ran into her path, and now they were tangled in they're own self pity, entwined with the most strong of vines off the serif hated tree. They are one in the same. And they haven't even realized it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters might be a little OOC but whatever.   
> I tried.

Vriska walked through the desolate town. Hunger clawed at her stomach but she kept on walking. After Tavros died, she'd been lethargic. He trusted her, and she threw him to the swarm. She didn't regret it, but guilt followed her around like that stoner did to him. She nearly laughed at the memory. But she had to keep quiet. They were drawn by sound.   
She heard a crash and loud cursing from around a corner. Vriska hid in an alley, some part of her screaming to help whoever was beyond that corner. After a while the sound died down and Vriska ducked out of her alley. Her blonde head collided with albino and her bright blue eyes met red. The short shouty boy survived and he was ready for a rant. Vriska felt her adrenaline go into motion and she couldn't stop her hand from clamping over his mouth. Her shaky eyes shifted around the street, hearing the groaning of the undead. Without another thought, she grabbed his hand and started running. He was her new companion whether he liked it or not. Vriska didn't care if he was loud, it had been a year since she'd talked with anyone other than that paraplegic.   
She knew Karkat was looking for Terezi, but she was all he would get. Vriska. Always the second choice. The sloppy seconds. But she wouldn't complain. Being the way she is, meant she'd survive longer.   
"Vriska what the fuck?!"  
"Shut up Karkat! " she whispered.  
She wasn't about to let him die on her. He had drawn enough attention to their area and she wasn't having any of it.   
They stopped at an old gas station, miles from the commotion. Vriska knew the city like the back of her hand. She grew up in the bad part of town and worked her way up the gangs in the area. Not many knew of how rough she had it. Karkat knew bits and pieces. Mostly the bad parts. Nothing about where she lives, or how she would sleep in the school at night. Nothing about how they were in the same boat. And that's how she liked to keep it.   
"Hey, Vriska? "  
"Yeah Karkat? " She asked, lookiing over at him.   
"Have you seen Terezi? "  
Of course. He wanted to see her. No thanks for getting him out of certain death. Vriska was quiet for a while.   
"Why her? Oh she's probably waddling around like the others now! Tavros and Kanaya are both gone too! I wouldn't be surprised if we're the only ones left! "  
He looked ready to burst, ready to murder, but she knew he wouldn't. He didn't have it in him.   
"I actually saw her alive. She was holding up pretty well. She made a group with Nepeta and Sollux. I think Feferi and Equius are there too. "  
Vriska told the truth. She knew that they were alive, and that Kanaya had been bitten. Eridan had to kill her before she turned. She didn't put up a fight. Vriska had cried.   
"So why aren't you with them? " Karkat asks in a huff of air.   
"Oh come on Kar! You already know why! Who wants the murdurous spider bitch on they're team? I also came looking for you." Vriska grimaced, her back turned. But she put her facade back on.   
"Not that I care or anything, but they were soooooooo rude about it. "  
She grinned, hiding the pain of solitude behind her carefully crafted mask.   
Karkat nodded, an understanding, but awkward, look on his face.  
How adorable.


	2. Running For Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after they team up, Vriska remembers what happened before she ran into her lovely albino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it flash-backy.  
> lunarLover88 on deviantart actually helped me write this. She is the best morail ever.  
> go check her out. She made some vriskat but forgot their horns I think. Also, please tell us if we made any mistakes.  
> neither of us speak English as a first language and our French is rather bad too.  
> give us some feedback on what we can do in future chapters so that we can pander to the fandom.   
> Thank you!  
> \--insomniacCyanide (Anya) and lunarLover88 (Ambra)

Vriska herself had always felt alienated. Every time she made a friend, it would blow up in her face. Kind of like that chemistry sabotage where Terezi made the components burn her left eye. It had stung viciously, just like the betrayal of the people she thought she could trust. Granted, Terezi had been blinded because Vriska had gotten them in a car accident, but she was still alive! Aradia had been in a coma for a month because of it and Sollux became depressed because he had been driving. She should be thankful that she still had her emotion, unlike Aradia who received amnesia and started acting so apathetic. At least, that's what she told everyone else. On the inside, the guilt weighed down on her like a thousand tons. Even with her confidence and her smarts, she had been blaming herself for everything. Feferi had even called her out on it. Eridan and her broke up after that.  
And so, Vriska kept moving.  
When the disease starting spreading, she took control. The survival instincts of the street rat she is proved useful in this situation. Later they would find Kanaya to be immune to the virus. Tavros was a paraplegic, he too being in the accident. The rest of the team forced Vriska to take him as her partner for every mission. She had told him she was sorry before throwing him into the swarm. She could see the hatred in his eyes and felt her heart shatter. She had almost gotten attached to him. When she returned, Feferi and Equius were both dead. Eridan and Nepeta were in shock and just stared at the bodies. Aradia, snapped out of her trance, the information hitting her like a wave. She had smiled and hugged them both, saying that it was okay. When she said it in such a soft tone, it was. Terezi and Sollux would return later with more food and supplies.   
They started to split up. Although Sollux badly wished to once again be with Aradia, she had changed dramatically. A normal girl, to a half dead apathetic zombie, and now to an upbeat and well-rounded, well, maid. Aradia had fixed things nobody thought broken but were. Nepeta started smiling again, Eridan started being more humble, Sollux's lisp all but disappeared, and Terezi laughed more.  
After I told them what happened to Tavros and Gamzee though, the arguments started. Aradia and Eridan branched off and settled somewhere in the outskirts of town. The last Vriska heard was that they were much happier than the others who left. Terezi, Sollux, and Nepeta stayed at their original base of operations. Vriska knew if she came within 20 feet of that place she'd be shot dead as if she were a zombie. Kanaya went off on her own, just like Vriska. Unlike Vriska though, she didn't fear the bites of the undead, Kanaya had the virus inside of her and was treated as such by the others. Kanaya eventually came across someone else much like her. Vriska never met the girl but didn't interfere.  
Before Vriska had met her Karkat, she was lonely and cold. The short albino was protective and made the blonde feel like she was actually important.  
And after years of being Karkat's partner, she became his life.


End file.
